


Moonlight of Kisses

by hose0kk



Series: Spartan Husbands [1]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ancient Greece, Campfires, Camping, Dom/sub, Emotional Sex, Emotions, Falling In Love, Fluff, Gay Sex, Grinding, I'm Bad At Summaries, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Pining, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Shameless Smut, Slow Burn, Smut, Spoilers, Switching, Tent Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-12 23:48:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16881582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hose0kk/pseuds/hose0kk
Summary: Alexios travels back to Sparta in chances to win back his home and get his Spartan citizenship with his mother, Myrrine. But he meets someone he'd never thought to meet again.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> lately ive been falling in love with assassin's creed odyssey and i just can't get enough of this game HDKSDHDKDJ this is my first contribution to this fandom c:
> 
> I SWEAR TO GOD there isn't enough thalexios content so fuck it im doing it myself lmao there are some spoilers in this so if u haven't finished the game yet GO FINISH IT FIRST
> 
> I love these two with my dear heart oh my god it almost _HURTS_

It was weird to be back on his land, on Sparta. Especially when Alexios has his reasons why he has such a grudge against his own home. But it was all where it started, where his family started and where it ended as well. 

Alexios rode Phobos through the countryside, watching farmers and children pass by him. The home that has caused so much damage to his family and yet, Alexios finds peace watching the families and civilians live their lives. He slowed down, Phobos huffing in response. He patted the animal to calm it down. Alexios stopped right in front of a flower field, staring into the valley of the red flowers. He didn't know what brought his attention to them. Only that they seem awfully familiar to him in some way.

 

_“I'm surprised you left flowers, was nice following  something other than blood for a change.”_

 

_“I-I'm not very good at these kinds of things. There's flowers all over Delos.. and thought..”_

 

Alexios shook his head, his face heating up, the familiar face was starting to get to him. His chest tightened remembering their last farewell at Mykonos, the obvious pain on his face.

 

_“Leave me, Alexios! I'd rather drink alone.”_

_“... I understand.”_

 

He sighed, he missed him, that's for sure. Being here in Sparta reminded _too much_ of him.

 

_“Even if we can't be together, I would sail home to Sparta with you in my heart.”_

 

Too much.

He furrowed his brows together, remembering the words Thaletas said to him. He remembered everything by heart. Well, he can't start getting distracted now. He had a reason to be in Sparta in the first place. 

Alexios rode Phobos into the city streets and into the capital. He slowed the horse down as civilians made their way through the busy streets of Sparta. Alexios has yet to find his mother at the port where he's supposed to meet her but he finds himself still lounging around the city, memories and nostalgia washing over him as he passed by Leonidas’ grand statue.

Much has changed since he left Sparta, everything and everyone is walking with pride, it felt like he missed out on so much despite everything Sparta did to him. Alexios did feel… _something_ as much as he hated the memories of Mount Taygetos haunt him every night. He walked away from his grandfather's statue and began to watch Ikaros fly down to Alexios. He raised a brow in confusion.

“What's wrong, Ikaros?” He raises his arm for the bird to land on, only for it to fly away from the misthios. Alexios scrambled in slight panic, watching the bird fly away from him.

“Ikaros!” He called out to the eagle, who was still quickly flapping its wings away from him. What is that bird up to?

Alexios quickly rode Phobos, his eyes glancing back and forth to the streets and to the bird flying. It was obvious that Ikaros was trying to tell him something, he just wasn't sure. He grimaced and apologised to the people bumping into Phobos, trying to keep up to the bird's speed as quick as possible.

Suddenly, Ikaros flew down, in chance of spotting something or _someone_. Alexios wasn't sure, he shook his head is disbelief and dismounted the horse, running towards the direction of the eagle. He widened his eyes as he saw the bird flying to what it seems to be a Spartan soldier, the unmistakable blood red coloured logo, armour and helmet. The thought Ikaros harassing another soldier will not end well for it.

Flustered, he mumbled a curse and ran quickly towards the soldier, praying that he wouldn't alarm any other Spartan soldiers. He's had enough trouble with them and the Athenians.

Ikaros flew down to the Spartan soldier. From behind, the man looked up in shock but raised out his hand for the bird to land on and surprisingly took it. Alexios narrowed his eyes in confusion. Nonetheless, he quickly called out to the bird before anything else happens.

“Ikaros!” He called out to the bird, the eagle tilted it's head to the sound of his owner's voice and raised out its wings, fluttering them. Alexios stops in his tracks, watching the Spartan soldier turn his back to the misthios.

“Is it yours?”

Alexios’ eyes flew up in shock, the authority tone in the man's voice. He couldn't mistake it to be anyone else. His heart stopped beating for a split second, doubt filled in his chest. If the Gods were willing, he hoped it was who he thought it was.

The Spartan took off his helmet, revealing his identity. Alexios inhaled sharply as he exchanged gazes with the same brown eyes that he fell for since their encounter in Delos. Alexios was absolutely breathless.

“Thaletas?”

The first thing that popped up in Alexios’ mind is that he looked beautiful, as always. His features like his freckles complimenting his tan skin, the sunlight shining his armour almost gloriously, his hair slightly a bit more fluffier and his braid was longer than it was before. His mouth parted in surprised, his expression shocked upon seeing Alexios again for what it seems like a long time now even though it's been only for a while.

“Alexios?” Thaletas whispered loud enough for the two of them, gripping his helmet a little bit too hard.

Alexios stumbled upon his words, his heart thumping in his chest. What do say to the man you once fell for?

“I- um, it's, uh-” Alexios gulped. “It's nice to see you.”

Thaletas looked down, before glancing back up to his eyes, giving a small quirk of a smile to the man. “It's nice to see you too.”

Alexios smiles, his mind clouding with thoughts of how gorgeous the man in front of him is. Days since he left Mykonos, he couldn't stop a single second without thinking of Thaletas. How much he wanted to kiss him, to touch him, to make love to him, to whisper into his ears, to grab his hair, to run his fingers down his body like he did on top of the mountain at Delos. Now, he's right in front of him. He's right there. All Alexios wanted to do right now is to pull him by the hips and kiss him right in the centre of the city where everyone could see them. He he decided against it but oh, how much he wanted to.

Alexios realized he was spacing out, he rubbed his nape embarrassingly before glaring at the _malakes_ bird who looked fucking cheeky with itself. As if Ikaros read his mind, the eagle flew off from Thaletas’ arm and up into the sky.

“I'm sorry for uh, Ikaros. He's never done that before.” Alexios tried to start up a conversation, somewhat still embarrassed.

Thaletas just let out a hearty laugh, clearly amused. Shaking his head. “It's fine, Alexios.”

 _Music to my ears_ , Alexios thought. Even his laugh is beautiful.

At the same time, Thaletas gazed softly over to Alexios, taking in the _misthios_ with all his glory. His mind wandered, how well-built he was and how he grew different from a months ago. _He's also still as handsome as he was before_ , Thaletas thought.

The two share the same lingering feeling inside them just by gazing at one another, the same feeling they shared on top of the mountain. Was it lust? No, it was just so much more than that.

So much more.

“Alexios.” Thaletas called out to him, breaking the mercenary's thoughts. “It has been a while since we last seen each other, come, let's walk for a bit.”

Alexios let out a chuckle. “Alright then.”

The two men walk together, side by side, not too close to each other but not too far from each other either. Thaletas holds his helmet in his arms quietly, unsure of what to say, glancing around the city of Sparta.

“How are you?” Alexios starts. Thaletas shrugs, smiling.

“Better since you last seen me.” He snarks cheekily.

Alexios laughs, walking past a few Spartan guards, they bowed to Thaletas respectfully. “Well, you certainly do. Thank the Gods. You're a general now, as well.”

“Yes, yes.” Thaletas keeps his smile bright to the man. “I still believe you deserve it more than I do, Alexios.”

Alexios shook his head, crossing his arms. “God's no, Thaletas. _You_ deserve it.”

Thaletas’ smile only widens, remembering the same exact words that Alexios used on their last night together at the party.

The two stood quiet for a minute, sitting in comfortable silence as they watched the bustling citizens of Sparta rush down the streets. Despite how noisy it was in a midst of so many people around them, the stagnant atmosphere was a bit uncomfortable as they still haven't talked over the actual reason why they separated in the first place.

“Listen, Thaletas-” 

“Alexios, I-” 

The both of them looked at each other and laughed, they both insisted that they should start first. “You first.” Alexios insists.

Thaletas nodded. His smile fading slightly. “Alexios. I apologise for our last night in Mykonos. I.. I realized I shouldn't have pushed you away.”

Alexios gaze hardens, the pang in his chest suddenly grows stronger. “No, Thaletas. I feel guilty, I said things I shouldn't have, I said too much. It's my fault that Kyra-”

“Alexios.” Thaletas grips the man's shoulders, catching his attention and cutting off his words before they go any longer. “Don't blame yourself, it was never your fault.”

“Thaletas, please-”

“You're not the one to blame, maybe things could've been different. But it doesn't matter now, I've already avenged Kyra.” Thaletas pats the man's shoulders in comfort. “The past is the past. I grieved and said goodbye to her, it's alright.”

Alexios wondered if he was right or the thought in the back of his head was still saying it was his fault that Kyra had took her life at that moment.

“I shouldn't have gotten angry at you. I'm sorry, Alexios.” Thaletas’ tone drops, it felt genuine and the hint of pain in his voice still lingered.

“You were grieving, Thaletas. You had all the right to get angry at me, I was surprised you didn't try to tackle me and punch me right there.”

Thaletas chuckled, the atmosphere lighten up a little bit. Thaletas just smiles, a softer smile this time. It made him look more beautiful. “I would've, but I couldn't bring myself to do so. Some feelings were still lingering.”

Alexios looked up to the man's eyes, his heart skipped a beat. It felt like it was thumping dangerously in his rib cage. He saw the heat coloured the general's face, he scratched his head embarrassingly.

“Say, Alexios. Would you like to come to my camp for a few tasks? Sparta could use someone in your expertise, especially since you've proven yourself back at Delos.” Thaletas was quick to change the subject, the mercenary tried to stifle a chuckle at how adorable sometimes the man could be.

“Of course. Lead the way, general.”

 

* * *

 

Alexios and Thaletas ride their horses back to a Spartan fort that Alexios was very familiar with since his days he started being a mercenary. Maybe he was just confusing himself with the numerous Spartan camps and forts he raided before. He rather not think about that right now.

The Spartan warriors around them turn their heads to their captain and their newcomer, they all shared suspicious and skeptical looks at the misthios. Alexios, for once, was a bit intimidated by the shared glances of uncertainty that their general has brought them. He kept following right behind Thaletas.

Thaletas, the good man and the general he is, informed the soldiers that Alexios is a worthy Spartan warrior and trusts him enough that his men wouldn't misunderstood. 

“Alexios, go ahead into my tent first. I need to speak with my men.” Thaletas called out to him, the said name nodded before walking towards the largest tent, not missing a single word from the man's mouth as he eavesdropped.

“I'd like a moment of privacy with our _misthios_.” Thaletas nodded to his men, telling them follow his instructions.

Alexios entered the tent, recognising familiar Spartan equipment, from weapons and armour to letters and certificates. The mercenary wondered what task could be so important that he needed to speak with him alone?

“Yes, sir.” The soldiers bowed to their captain, leaving the two alone in the tent, Thaletas closed the curtains that remained, now they both were truly concealed from the outside world.

“Thaletas, what's going on?” Alexios raised his brows.

Thaletas just smirked, taking off his helmet and throwing it to the ground. He walked up to the man, grabbed him by his armour forcefully. “This.”

Thaletas crashed his lips into the man's lips, his hand shifted to his cheek, cupping them. Alexios was lurched into Thaletas’ kiss, before melting immediately into the smooch. He moaned quietly into his mouth almost in relief, after months of waiting and hoping, he finally has the chance to taste these lips again. The silent sounds of their lips clashing and puckering was only heard in the tent. Alexios wrapped his arms around the general's back, his hand drifted to his hip, settling there and pulled him closer. Never wanting to let go.

 _He tastes like wine._ Alexios thought, not the sweet kind, definitely aged and purest kind, definitely his choice. It somehow makes him feel drunk off his lips, he pulls the kiss even slower, trying to enjoy the taste.

Thaletas’ free hand reached up to Alexios’ hair, gripping them and running his fingers through his locks. He was against his cold armour, he could almost hear his heart beating one with his through the thick armour. He wanted more, he wanted to feel Alexios’ warm chest, his skin against his. Warmth spread throughout their bodies, the tent suddenly became warmer. Both of them felt like they couldn't breathe, against each others lips.

“Thaletas..” Alexios breathed heavily, he couldn't stand it anymore. His kisses were almost toxic, he was addicted. He hand that was on the man's waist drifted lower, groping him with such intent.

“You don't know how much I wanted this..” Alexios whispered into his ears, lust and love dripping from his voice before licking a strip to his sharp jaw.

Thaletas laughed breathlessly, a silent moan came from his mouth, rolling his head to the side so Alexios had more space to work. “I know, Alexios..”

The _misthios_ slowly pushed the man on top the table, knocking off a few letters and papers but that doesn't matter right now. Thaletas adjusted his position better so he could get a better view on his lover. They exchanged another hot kiss, Thaletas bit his lower lips and the heat rose in his cheeks as his tongue touched the other man's tongue. He kissed him like he wanted to be kissed, like no man or woman had ever kissed him before. Both of them let out low groans and moans of pleasure as their hips collided dangerously near to each other, Alexios rolled his hips down only to bit back a loud moan coming from his mouth. Thaletas furrowed his brows, gritted his teeth from letting out any noises, bucking his hips up.

Alexios put all his weight onto his elbows on the table, trapping the general's head between his arms, leaning his forehead against his lover's, their breaths mixing with their sweat and their arousal. He slowly but painfully grinded his hips, he yearned so much more.

Thaletas closed his eyes shut, gripping his lover's hair hard. “A-Alexios.. We shouldn't-” He was cut off with a low moan erupting as a single harsh grind from the man on top of him, their sexes brushing against each other.

“It's alright, Thaletas. No one will hear us.” Alexios purred, bucking his hips as his hand swiftly reached lower under his skirt, his warm fingers stroked his inner thigh, unfortunately touching where Thaletas doesn't want him to be. “That is the only reason why you dismissed your men in the first place, isn't it, General?” Alexios smirked.

The general jerked in a shot of electricity feeling up his spine as the mercenary ghosted his fingers up his inner thigh, he clenched his jaw, breathing heavily through his nose. Alexios teased torturously, sucking and biting the man's neck, creating bruises on his tanned skin.

“Stop fucking teasing, Alexios.” Thaletas glared to his lover, digging his nails into his nape.

Alexios only laughed. “Was that an order, _sir_?”

“Yes, it is-” Thaletas threw his head back, biting his lips to fight back his moans, feeling Alexios finally grounded his hips hard into his. He let out a shaky breath and whine of Alexios’ name, humping into his hips desperately.

Alexios whispers Thaletas’ name like a mantra as he watched the man unwind himself, he never knew how lucky he was the only one to see him like this, so vulnerable. He saw the man's half lidded eyes lustfully meet his, his lips parted, only letting out shortened breathes and low whines. Alexios was torturing himself, hearing his name being called out from the general's lips. It slides off his tongue so perfectly.

Everything was so hazy and warm, only their quiet moans and breaths are heard, both unaware of the world. Alexios, oblivious and horny as he is, not realising the fragile vases next to the table and accidentally pushed against it. The sound of a loud shattering noise of a vase breaking caught their attention. Both of them froze and stood up from their positions in alarm, realising what happened.

“Sir? What was that noise?” The sound armour and Thaletas’ men made them both jump away from their previous position and farther from each other as the curtains were raised. The two of them were greeted with weapons and Spartan soldiers watched the suspicious attitudes from the two men.

“It's nothing. Don't worry, something just fell.” Thaletas’ hoarse voice came out, he coughed awkwardly. His face heating up as he intentionally rubbed his exposed bruise on his neck, hiding it from his men seeing it. Alexios walked off his shame around the tent, trying to take his focus on something else after almost getting caught.

“Are you alright, sir?”

Thaletas nodded, crossing his arms, his aura of authority is back on display. “Yes, I am.”

Clueless, the soldiers left the two men back in the tent alone. The awkward atmosphere between both of them, Alexios stifled a laugh before turning back to his lover who was smiling in amusement.

“I apologise, Alexios.” Thaletas rubbed his face in slight frustration, his eyes glanced back to the misthios with a coy smile on his face. “The military tent isn't the most private spot, is it?”

Alexios walked up to the man, shaking his head, still laughing. “It's alright, Thaletas. At least, I know you missed me.” Alexios grabs the general's waist with one hand while the other cradles his head sweetly, leaning his forehead against his.

“I missed you so much, Alexios. There was never a day I did not think of you.” Thaletas whispered, cradling his head the same way.

“... I missed you too.” Alexios’ heart burst, he felt so drunk in his lover's presence. Is this what falling in love is like? Alexios wasn't sure, he ruffled the man's hair before giving him a tender kiss.

“Will you be staying in Sparta?” Thaletas hesitantly asked, praying to the Gods.

Alexios nodded. “Only for a while, I'm not sure how long but we'll see. Why?”

The general only smiled mischievously. “I want to show you something.”

Alexios raise a brow in interest, smirking. “Will it allow us to finally have some peace and quiet with each other?”

“Maybe.” Thaletas chuckled, stroking his lover's face, giving him a deeper kiss than before. They shared the quiet smooches before pulling away.

“... I need to go now. My mother needs me.” Alexios sighs, not wanting to leave Thaletas’ presence.

“And my men need me. They'll start getting suspicious.” Thaletas laughed, he still couldn't believe that he was almost caught by his own soldiers. His laughter died down, showing a love-stricken expression to the mercenary, smirking. “It you're not too busy, come meet me at the back of my camp and we'll ride from there. Maybe, we can continue where we left off.”

His loving gaze made Alexios melt inside, there was nothing more that Alexios would imagine than to be with Thaletas and Thaletas only. He pressed a kiss on his head and smirked back, promising him that he will. “Yes, sir.”

Throwing an annoyed glance, Thaletas quickly gave his lover a quick jab into his stomach, painful yet effective. “Stop calling me that.”

Alexios, in pain, held his stomach but nonetheless chuckled. “Ow.”

After a few moments and exchanging their last secret kisses, Alexios leaves the tent with a smile on his face. Awaiting eagerly the next morning to come.

 

* * *

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexios and Thaletas finally reunite with each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> steamy times ;) praise aphrodite

Alexios sneaks his way into the back of the camp with his horse, his months of hiding, sneaking and assassinating has given him the expertise to sneak through places without a soul knowing, he always makes sure that he isn't followed. He's hidden himself right behind a tree, hoping to find Thaletas out already so he could finally spend some time with him.

Their last meeting didn't go so well in the tent, it was mostly because of his carelessness that they were rudely interrupted by Thaletas’ men. Alexios still laughs at how embarrassing it was. They could've gotten caught.

“Alexios?” The familiar whisper of his name caught his attention. He looked over to Thaletas, quietly riding his stead up to the man. “You're here.” He smiled. Alexios greets him with a soft kiss on his lips before mounting Phobos.

“Come.” Thaletas asks the man to follow his lead before riding off his horse.

With a knowing smile on his face, Alexios follows behind Thaletas’ lead, wondering eagerly to where the general was bringing him.

“Where are you taking me?” He asked, feeling a bit excited.

Thaletas only grins. “Do you remember when I said that the Archegesion of Delos was my second favourite place? This is my third favourite place.”

Alexios just chuckles. “You really have a knack of leading me to places.”

“I try my best.” The general glanced his way towards the _misthios_ , not wiping off the grin off his face.

The two ride their way into Spartan grounds, away from the capital and the busy city. Alexios found himself watching the peaceful wheat fields and nature of the country side of Lakonia, with Mountain Taygetos in the views along with ever blue skies shining down on them.

Soon, Thaletas slows down, riding on the steep hill trail. They both stop at a beautiful cliff edge, completely isolated from the world, showing the entire city in view. There was a fireplace readied and small tent, it's as if someone has been here before.

Alexios dismounts his horse in awe, looking at the gorgeous scenery as Thaletas does the same, giving him a smile. “I used to come here when I was a young boy, this place was a secret place where I would just clear my thoughts. I still do. After all the war and hardships I've endured.”

Alexios turns his head to the man, staring as his expression turns melancholic, his eyes wandering around him. He senses the sadness in his voice and reached for his hand, rubbing his palm with reassurance.

Thaletas’ expression softens, he takes a deep breath. “It feels great to be home.”

Alexios nods in agreement, bringing the back of Thaletas’ hand and kisses it.

But to him, Sparta isn't home.

_Thaletas is home._

“It's a beautiful place, Thaletas.” Alexios intertwines his fingers with his lover's, catching the man off guard, his face heats up.

“Well, I didn't bring you here for no reason.” Thaletas walks over to the small tent, rummaging through a basket nearby before pulling out a jug of wine in his hands.

Alexios laughs in response. “Always so prepared, General!”

“You did promise me to tell me about your past.” Thaletas shrugs, smiling.

“I did, didn't I?” The mercenary shook his head, smiling back, he scratched his head.

Thaletas walks towards the fireplace before sitting down, patting the space next to him, beckoning for the man to sit next to him. “Come. I want to hear all about it.”

 

* * *

 

The two spent the entire evening sharing their stories and drinking wine, including Alexios’ troubled past where he was abandoned by his _pater_ , how he ended up in Kephallonia and was raised into a  _misthios_. Alexios went through every single detail of his life, from The Cult of Kosmos and his sister until when he met his mother again.

Thaletas listen generously, somehow able to understand the pain and sorrow that the man went through. Some parts made him frown while he listens to Alexios’ point of view to Sparta.

“Explains why you claimed you were Spartan when we first met.” Thaletas watches the bright fire crackle in the fireplace as the evening sunset is slowly growing darker for the stars to come out.

Alexios only smiles at the memories before chugging down the cup of wine in his hand. “I suppose. I'm doing everything I can to help my _mater_ to get back our home and reclaim our citizenship.”

“This is alot to take in, I didn't think your life would be this complicated.” Thaletas sighs, sipping his wine as he watched Alexios stare into the fire, nodding.

“I understand that. Not everyone tells their life story and goes around killing cult members all over the Greek world.” Alexios laughs, the man laughs along with him until the laughter died down and they stood in comfortable silence.

Thaletas stood quiet for a while, glancing at Alexios’ face. “Let me know if I can ever help you with anything, Alexios.” He scoots closer to the man, he reaches for his knee, squeezing it. Somewhat comforting him.

Alexios gives him a soft smile, placing his hand on top of his. His cup of wine placed down so he could also scooted closer to his lover, placing his forehead on his head, giving him a kiss on his braids. He smelt his hair, he smell like grass, flowers, like earth.

He soon followed with the series of kisses down to his earlobe, then small ones down his neck. He could feel Thaletas grip his knee, his breath trembling equivalent to the swooning of the cold wind shaking as the sun sets beautifully with the colours of purple, red and orange.

“I meant when I said I wanted to spend my entire life with you, Thaletas. I want you forever by my side.” Alexios’ heart thumps, his gaze sets on the man in front of him. The general only turns his head to him, their noses touching while their lips are inches apart. They stared at each other's lips before glancing back at their eyes.

“Then I will be.” Thaletas runs his thumb over his lips, smiling brightly.

The other just smiled back with the same amount of brightness in his smile, they both press their foreheads before slowly leaning in to share a gentle kiss with huge joy in their hearts. They took in the moment of the kiss, tasting each other's lips. Alexios slides his fingers into the man's hair, slowly pulling away to catch his breath. They were unable to open their eyes afterwards, waiting for their fast beating hearts to calm.

Alexios gives a hoarse whisper, “Kiss me.” He licks his lips and says “ _Please_.”

They then again shared a small kiss, pulling away in an instant before crashing their lips passionately. Their gentle kiss that they started became more devout with passion and hunger, like they were crazy for each other. They both seemed to think the same way, the lust and love they had for each other that was hidden inside for so long, it was all coming out now.

Thaletas lightly runs the very tip of his tongue around the outline of the misthios’ lips then darting his tongue into each other's mouths. They both moaned into the kiss, pulling away with something awakening inside of them. They shared knowing sultry dark gazes before smirking.

Alexios gave the man's jawline a kiss and licking his earlobes, whispering sweet nothings and dirty thoughts into his ear for only him to hear. Thaletas shivered, lightly running his fingers on his biceps before they both stood up and walked over to the small tent to continue their actions further.

 

* * *

 

The two lovers moaned and groaned through their shared breaths, there sat both of them bare naked in all their glory in the small tent, with only bedding and pillows to make them comfortable.

Thaletas shook violently as the man on top of him press their hips together for their sexes to touch, his fingers threading through his messy hair as he rolled his head in pure pleasure. He called out Alexios’ name hoarsely, his voice deep and hot. Alexios on the other hand, struggled to keep his moans down, he dug his knees into the bedding roughly while he fisted the pillows on to his very life. He rolled his hips down harder against Thaletas, another load groan escaped his lips. He cuddled his head between the general's neck and shoulder, biting down the slick sweaty skin.

At this point, precum spurted from the very tips of their cocks, they both trembled with great pleasure. Their gentle and rough touches begging every part of skin on each other's bodies. They rutted against each other for what it seems like forever, not that they were complaining anyway. Thaletas whispers how good Alexios felt, praising him for everything he did to his body as he bucked his hips, wanting more and more. He bit his lips hard, letting out harsh breaths and whimpers.

“Thaletas..” Alexios whimpered against his neck, touching his thighs eagerly, picking up the speed. Fuck, it felt _so good_.

The general only moaned in response, furrowing his brows. “Alexios, I can't hold it in anymore-” He let out another loud moan, scratching his fingernails on the man's back.

The mercenary reached to their cocks, holding them both in his palm before jerking off both of them quickly. Thaletas arched his body beautifully, breathed heavily through his groans of pleasure, curling his toes as his hips humped upwards into Alexios’ hand.

Alexios cursed, pumping their cocks until the brink of their ejaculation. He closed his eyes shut, shooting white liquid across his lover's chest. He kept up his pace until they were spent, coming down their high slowly. He breathed heavily, his body felt so drained and yet the fire inside his body was screaming for more. As if his body had a mind of its own, Alexios traced the man's body with intent. Sucking and biting the tan skin, leaving bruised hickey, marking what's his. He begun to move his hips, the both flinched in surprise, their bodies still sensitive after coming a few minutes ago.

“Alexios..!” Thaletas gasped, gripping his hold on his lover.

Alexios couldn't control it, his body was just doing it for him. He gave the general another deep kiss, slow and nice for their pace. He shifted his hips so that the tip of his cock was lined up to the tight ring of muscle, he teased the man, rubbing the head against it. Thaletas whimpered in response, he gritted his teeth in frustration and in pleasure. He mumbled out nonsense, wanting his lover to fuck him right there.

Alexios chuckled darkly. “Patience, _agape mou._ ”*

The mercenary stood up on his elbows and reached for the small glass vial of oil, already ready to be used. He uncorks the vial and pours a generous amount of oil on his fingers, spreading it all over his fingers. Thaletas watches him in silence, his cock growing more and more impatient.

Alexios gets back to his position, lining up his fingers against Thaletas as he spread the man's legs willingly. He presses the first finger into the tight ring of muscle, he hears a sharp gasp from his lover and he pushes the finger in slowly even further. He nuzzled into his lover's neck, giving butterfly kisses on his collarbone. He's done this a few amount of times to other people and himself at rare occasions that he knows it definitely hurts but Thaletas was in pure heaven, he knew that he man welcomed pain with open arms. _Bruised, bloody and broken._

Alexios kisses the corner of his lips, taking his small moans as a sign to add another finger and he did so, adding another digit inside him. He starts stretching him, slowly but carefully. He lets out a surprised gasp of how tight his lover was, the warmth and the slick oil making it easier for Alexios to thrust his fingers deeper in. He soon adds the third digit and keeps a good pace, pumping the three fingers and curling them into Thaletas. Alexios got the man moaning on the top of his lungs, his eyes shut tightly, sweating sticking to his forehead.

“A-Alexio- by the Gods.. Alexios..” Thaletas groans deeply, moving his hips against the man's fingers, tightening around them.

Alexios gave a shuddered breath, he felt his cock throb just watching the Spartan moan out his name for him. He was so beautiful. He felt like he could cum just watching him like this. He couldn't wait to just be inside of him, it wasn't helping the fact that Thaletas’ body was shaped and curved like the body of a god. Quickly, he pulled out is fingers, earning a protest from the man, and grabbed the oil again. He poured the oil until it was empty, spreading it all over his cock, pumping it a few times. The precum was leaking out a bit at the tip.

“Thaletas..” Alexios whispered under his breath, lining up the tip into him, he held his shaking knees before giving it a kiss. The general just nodded desperately in response, whispering deep begs and pleads. With confirmation, he pushed into the tight embrace in one go.

The both threw his heads back, letting out long drawn out moans. Alexios whispered out a rough groan, his cock was twitching impatiently inside of his lover, he was so tight around him. He locked eyes with the man under him, who looked like an absolute gorgeous mess - the flush in his face contrast fantastically against his tan skin, his half lidded eyes telling him to _hurry up_ , meanwhile the glossy shine of his sweat all over his body was glimmering. Even though it was dark, Alexios could still see the beauty in his lewd expression.

Thaletas felt so full. It felt like so long since he ever made love this good before, one hand held to Alexios’ hair while the other was too busy gripping the pillows under his head. He wanted to scream, his body was aching to get fucked, his head was overwhelmed with thoughts and million words to praise for Alexios and his fucking cock. They shared pure lust radiating from their dark eyes as Alexios starts moving, he pulled out slowly until the very tip and push back in hard. Thaletas moaned, he began to rock his hips down onto his lover's dick and fucked himself with an uneven pace. His own cock, untouched and neglected was throbbing for attention but he stopped himself from trying to touch himself even further. His own walls were constricting movement with the mercenary's dick and it's driving him insane. Alexios slowly fucked his lover with slow and strong thrusts, making them last longer for them to take in the feeling.

Thaletas didn't even have to mention for the man to go faster, harder, deeper, no words needed to be spoken as their bodies do all the action were explained perfectly.

“Fuck..” Alexios had a tight grip on Thaletas’ hips, his fingernails leaving marks on his beautiful shaped hips. The same thing happening with Thaletas as he dug his fingernails into Alexios’ back, the red marks showing visibly and his other hand to pull his hair tightly. The pain and pleasure taking both of them by storm. Alexios increased the pace, now putting his weight all into his legs and his strong hips to quickly thrust harder into his lover, immediately hitting that one sweet spot, receiving a shaky moan from him.

“More, Alexios.” Thaletas breathed, gasping out his name, he swallowed up his lover's cock so nicely. He loved every single second of Alexios fucking him, entering and pulling out, from slower and gentle thrusts to harder and quicker ones. Meanwhile, Alexios began to nibble on the general's ear as his arms were placed right next to his head. He whispered more and more dirty thoughts into his ear, listing it all down as the stench of sweat, blood, sex and love is in the air around them.

“ _You feel so amazing, Thaletas_.”

Thaletas responded with a moan of his name, his face growing hotter and hotter as he wrapped his legs around Alexios' waist to bring them even closer, he felt so good when he was inside of him. The sounds of their skin slapping was getting louder and every pump and thrust felt like electricity running through their bodies. Alexios barely remember how to breathe properly, still shivering from the heat and pleasure. He could feel himself tipping dangerously close to his edge and he could feel that Thaletas is close too.

The two don't exchange words, they were too occupied by the the overflowing pleasure that they couldn't even form proper syllables. Alexios’ hand snaked his way to his lover's hand, interlocking their fingers tightly as their hearts beat to the same rhythm of their pace. With the energy he had, Alexios’ length rammed directly into his sweet spot. Another wave of both moans, groans, grunts and whimpers washed over them, pleasure wracking their bodies as they both braced themselves for their orgasms.

“Ale-Alexios-” Thaletas panted.

“.. I-I know..” Alexios murmured, tightening his grip on the Spartan's fingers.

The two share a messy kiss, pulling each other desperately closer, touching and gasping. The pleasure built between them was so much faster than it ever was before, so explosive that they were both shaking from the intensity of it, sweat beading on their bare bodies and mingling between them. They both felt the fire pooling in their stomachs, their bodies tensed up as Thaletas came for the second time today.

Alexios raced toward the emerging end. He puts all his weight onto one arm and uses the other hand cup his face as they kiss, moaning into his mouth as the momentum builds towards infinity. He felt the man tighten around him, he grunted, moaning a mixture of curses and Thaletas’ name rolling off his tongue before reaching his final limit, coming right after his lover. He rides off his high giving the last few thrusts into his lover, slowing down his pace. He received a small groan from him as he filled him up with warm liquid.

Alexios' shaky legs fall in exhaustion as he plopped onto the general's chest, panting hard. The beads of sweat drip down his fatigued body, letting himself catch his breath. He listens to Thaletas' heart beating fast, feeling his chest move up and down to the sound of his breathing. The general sighed out of satisfaction and joy, his body finally relaxing after his intense orgasm. He notices their fingers still intertwined tightly, he smiled tiredly at the sight of it.

“Alexios.” Thaletas hoarsely whispered, his voice drained and rough after all the moans and screaming. He stroked the man's hair, feeling up his head nuzzling under his chin and a hum from him. “Are you dead?”

“No.” Alexios muffled his answer, his face completely stuck into Thaletas’ neck, not bothering to move at all.

Thaletas chuckled, his laughter vibrating through his chest. With their fingers still intertwined, he rubbed the man's hand with his thumb, calling to his attention. After a few attempts to get the _misthios_ off of him, Thaletas finally breaths in relief as the heavy weight of his lover moves to his side. Alexios pulls out in the process, apologising quietly after seeing the man's expression wince when he pulls out. His lips brush Thaletas’ lips , softly, delicately - just long enough that he could inhale his breath, feeling the warmth of their skin and their hand holding. They pull away, their closed eyes slowly open to stare at each other. Their hearts fluttered and they couldn't explain why. They gave each other smiles before embracing into each other tightly as exhaustion overtook their senses.

Thaletas positioned his head right below the mercenary's chin, his nose nuzzling into his neck, he could hear his pulse quickly thumping.

“Your heart is beating fast, Alexios.” Thaletas whispered under his breath, he wasn't sure if the man was asleep yet or not but he felt like it was worth telling him. After a few moments, Alexios replies.

“It's because of you.” He muttered, his heart only picking up the speed after that. He quickly cuddled his face into the man's dark brunette hair, covering his face in embarrassment.

Thaletas smiles widely at the statement, his consciousness ebbing away to the beat of Alexios’ heart.

 

* * *

 

Morning greets Alexios early in the morning, he's awaken to the sound of birds chirping outside. As he flutters his eyes open, he wonders where he is, only to realise the man strapped tightly around him. The memories of last night resurfaced into his mind, he couldn't help the slight quirk in his smile. He contemplates if he should wake the man up or go back to sleep, he didn't want to disturb his rest since he looked so peaceful when he's asleep.

Careful not to wake the general up, he placed a gentle kiss onto his temple. His hands found his way to the man's back, he rubs the noticing scars on his skin. He outlines the battle scars lightly, feeling the urge to kiss those scars. It showed how brutal was the world to Thaletas, how hard working the general was and he respects him greatly for that.

As Alexios’ mind was wondering, he notices the shift into his lover's position. He gently shakes him, waking him up. “Thaletas, _agape mou._ ”

Thaletas stirs awake, cuddling into his neck even further, closing his eyes shut.

Alexios rolls his eyes playfully, he strokes the man's back, calling him to wake him up. Soon, the man opens his eyes slowly, half lidded and half asleep. He groans, muttering something under his breath before closing his eyes again. He could feel the relaxing warmth of his lover's hands on his back and kisses placed on his eyelids to wake him up. Blinking away the sleepiness, he stared up to the man beside him who gave him a tiring grin.

“Good morning.” He whispered, his voice deep after just waking up, keeping a cute smile for him. They leaned into each other's foreheads.

“Good morning, Thaletas.” Alexios cupped his face to give him a morning kiss, the both of them smiled into the smooch.

“How long have you been awake?” The general asked, stroking his face lovingly. His hand drifted to the man's biceps, squeezing them and running his fingers on the scars.

“For a while now.” Alexios shrugged, grinning at how beautiful he looked. His heart was jumping out of his chest, how can a man be so beautiful? No woman or man has ever made him feel like this before. He's beginning to feel sleepy again from the man's relaxing touches on his arm. A few precious moments later, they spent their time with idle chatter and kisses, enjoying each other's presences.

“I should start leaving now, my troops will start looking for me soon if I don't get back to the camp.” Thaletas sighed, sitting up from his sleeping position, stretching out his sore body. He yawned tiredly. Alexios sat up with him and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, wrapping his arms around the man, hugging him tightly.

They both look around the tent, their clothes, their weapons and their armour scattered nearby. Even though it was small but they managed to mess around last night in here with no problem. The two stood up from the bedding and begun picking up their remaining belongings and exited the small tent, exchanging their water skins to perch their thirsts and their weapons laying on the ground. A few minutes later, they were both fitted back into their armoury. The sun was beginning to rise, the dark sky contrasting with the bright colours of the sunlight in the east as the cold air was sifting through the wind, the fireplace next to their tent was long put off, only the smoke and the burnt scent shows what's left.

Thaletas puts back his sword back in it's place, fixing his steel vambraces on his arms as he watched Alexios to put his arrows and bow into place, his back facing him so Thaletas could only see his side view of his face. He saw the beauty of his chocolate brown orbs that were to die for, his pointed nose and his luscious lips.

_This feeling again.._

Alexios could feel the other's gaze fixed on him, he turns around to catch him staring and their eyes met, Thaletas averted his eyes quickly. He raised a brow, walking towards the man.

“What's wrong, Thaletas?” He saw the hesitation etched on the man's face. He tilted his head, reaching for his hand, squeezing it.

Thaletas only scratches his cheek, the tips of his ears were burning red. A small smile appeared on his face. “Can I see you again?”

Alexios nodded, almost a little bit to quickly. “Of course.”

The burn on the general's cheeks only grew, he gave the man another tender kiss before leaning into each other's foreheads again, their noses touching. They stood like that for a while, hoping to last the moment forever - never wanting to leave each other. Alexios draws small circles on his hand using his thumb. “You need to go, Thaletas.”

“Come back safe to me, Alexios. _Chaire, glykia mou_.”* Thaletas grips tightly onto his hand, the words unsaid being told through his hands - hoping to get his point across of how much he cared for him.

“I will.” Alexios held his hand with the same amount of grip he had, his chest clenched in happiness. As the two shared their last goodbyes, the mercenary watched as the general mount his horse back down the steep hill, he raised a hand to signal a wave with smile on his face.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some translations;  
>  _agape mou_ \- my love  
>  _glykia mou_ \- my sweet
> 
> please forgive me if these translations are wrong in any way! please do tell me if they are;;


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexios and Thaletas have feelings that they can't explain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im bad at summaries ugh ive kept you all waiting enough lmaodhkdjdkd here's the third chapter!!

Thaletas exhaled a deep sigh, feeling a headache coming to welcome him as the stared blankly at the letters and plans for his army. Sparta has been leading the war but the Athenians are getting bolder and bolder each day, the deaths of his troops has put a toll on him everytime he goes to war.

His position is never easy, being general will _never_ be easy - especially when you're leading a strong army head into the jaws of Death. Thaletas knows that they uphold glory for their land, that they're probably one day closer to their deaths. He does his best and he's willing to die in the embrace of his own home.

But now, Thaletas finally has meaning to his life, ever since he met Alexios, he wants to live, he wants to fight, not only for Sparta but for him. It makes his heart burst in so many ways.

He wonders now, what he would be doing right now if he never had met with the _misthios_ at the beach, he feels his lips curling into a smile. He couldn't help the fuzzy and warm feeling in his chest just thinking about the man. His head resurfaces to their night together that night, memories of their skin touching, their hands gripping, their lips kissing, their hearts beating.

He has the sudden urge to meet with him again even though it's been a few days, it felt like forever - it was a strange feeling for him. The feeling of missing someone, caring for someone's life, listening to their problems, some things that Thaletas didn't get to do since Kyra left. He knew his emotions and feelings towards Alexios were real, that their relationship was real.

After their fair share of storytelling on that night, Thaletas feels likes he understands Alexios a little bit more and more. He was a extremely interesting man, his life story couldn't get any complicated than it was before, Thaletas thought. But despite all the cursed times he went through, he still remains to be respectful, courageous and outright amazing. The fates really did meet them again and he hopes to thank all the Gods that granted his wish.

As if right on time, Thaletas hears squawking of an eagle right from above his tent, echoing towards the whole camp.

 _Ikaros_?

He looked out towards outside his tent and he couldn't help the smile appearing on his face. He placed his hands on his hips, stepped outside from the shelter of his tent and glanced up to the sky, watching the curious eagle circling the area. He watched as the eagle fly down towards him directly, he put out his arm for the bird to land on his vambraces.

Ikaros gladly placed its talons onto the general's arm, flapping his majestic wings, almost greeting the man. Thaletas stroked the eagle. “Hello, Ikaros.”

The eagle tilted it's head, responding to him. Thaletas chuckled, offering his fingers to the bird, watching it curiously inspect his fingers and gave gentle nibbles.

“Where's your owner? Is he here?” He asks, lowering his voice. Either if he was crazy or not but he swore that the bird just nodded to him. Sharing a quiet stare with the peculiar bird, he hesitantly asked again.

“Can you show me?” Thaletas murmured, then the heavy weight of the eagle on his arm was quickly gone. He watched as the bird fly off with its wings high into the sky, heading north from his camp. The thought processed quickly in his mind, immediately realising where the eagle was going.

_He's there._

Quickly as he can, he ran back to the stables, got on his mighty stead and ride out of his camp. He knows that his troops might question where he went, Thaletas will have to deal with that somehow.

Knowing the path by heart, he boosted up his speed, traveling as fast as he can. He could see Ikaros still flying ahead of him in the fluffy clouds, showing him where he needs to be right now straight ahead. His heart was jumping out of his chest that was unrelated to the fast pace he was riding his horse, he yearned to see Alexios again and never let him go.

As he was nearing the same steep hill, Thaletas’ horse slows down. The general notices the trail of familiar red and pink flowers on the ground, a smile graced on his face, failing to hide it. He sighs in delight, chuckling as his horse trots up the steep hill and to the same campsite they made love that night.

Thaletas slides off his horse, following the flower trail by foot as it leads towards the cliff edge. He looks up from the flower ground and sees the mercenary sitting obediently by himself on the rocks, the flowers bunched up on the ground - leading directly to him. His heart stops beating for a while and starts beating out of control.

 _Calm down_. Thaletas tells himself, stopping in his tracks to gaze at the man's broad shoulder from behind, he seems distracted by the scenery below them. He hears Ikaros squawking from above, almost telling that _he's here_ to him and watched as the eagle fly down to the misthios. Alexios notices the bird's calling and immediately turns his back to find himself meeting the general again.

Alexios’ eyes widened and he immediately stood up to the man, smiling widely to him. “Thaletas.”

Thaletas looks down to his hands, realising that he was fiddling with the bunched up flowers in his hands. He immediately walked closer to the man, cupping his face into his hand and pulled him into a deep kiss - their noses pressed into each other's inner cheeks, their hands fumbled to pull in each other even closer. The general lightly traced his fingers on the mercenary's arm, feeling the warmth of his blood pumping through his skin before his fingers thread through his hair.

They pulled away in an instant, taking heavy breaths against each other's faces. Thaletas reaches for his hands with intensity. As he softly touched the palms of his hand, a sudden rush shivered down his skin. Just even holding his hands makes the general makes him like he's on cloud nine. He squeezed his hands, his eyes meet his dark brown ones.

“Thank you, for the flowers.” Thaletas chuckles as Alexios scratches his nape in embarrassment.

“I'm glad you like it.” Alexios glances down to their intertwined hands, he uses his free hand to scoop the man's head, leaning his forehead against his. It was beginning to become a familiar gesture between them - a gesture that makes them feel safe in each others hold.

“When I saw them, it reminded me of you. I couldn't help it.” Alexios continues, he closes his eyes. He then wrapped his arms around the general's waist, his head resting between his neck and shoulder - kissing the exposed skin on his neck that wasn't covered with armour.

They spent the next minutes in silence, embracing each other tightly. Thaletas feels the mercenary nuzzling deeper into his neck, his hair tickling him under his chin.

Alexios lets out a sigh. “I have to tell you something, Thaletas.”

They both pulled away from the hug, the general sent a questionable and concerned expression. A sudden dread creeping into his skin unsettlingly. “What is it?”

“I'm headed to Elis tomorrow by sunset, King Archidamos and King Pausanias’ orders. I'm not sure when I'm coming back to Sparta. Then I have to go to Boeotia, to Messara- All of this, just to earn my home back-” Alexios kept going. He stroked his face, wearing a heavy expression. The man wears his emotions on his sleeve, it wasn't hard to see that this has pained him more than ever.

“Alexios.” He called out to him, placing both hands to cup his cheeks. Alexios’ drained expression looked into his lover's gaze.

“I-I'm exhausted, Thaletas.” Alexios sighed.” I don't want to leave you.”

“I understand, Alexios. It's alright.” Thaletas whispered, unsure of how to approach the information. His stomach sinks in utter disappointment and sadness but he chooses to ignore it. All he could take note of was the meaning behind the mercenary's loving gaze - it was deep, full of love and happiness that Thaletas couldn't describe.

“I promise- No, I will come back to you. That I know.” Alexios squeezed his hand, reassuring the general.

“Promise me - that you'll be safe.” Thaletas holding onto the words into his heart, ignoring the sad feeling in the back of his mind about not able to meet with his lover anytime sooner. Alexios smiles, nodding vigorously as he leaned closer to share a slow kiss.

Alexios placed his hand on the general's hip, staying there to keep him close while his other hand was occupied with holding the man's cheek, tilting his head to get a better position to kiss. He feels Thaletas’ fingers grip on his hand that was on his face, they pulled away to catch their breaths but he couldn't have that - he pulls him in a stronger and more passionate kiss than before.

“Alexio-” Thaletas whispered, only to be answered with more kisses. They were almost devouring each other, hungrily asking for more.

Alexios gave a low whine in his throat. “I want you, Thaletas.” He breathed, his eyes were half lidded and he stared into the man's eyes like he meant it. “ _I need you_ \- tonight, before I leave.”

There was an unreadable expression on each other's faces, the absolute lust and love radiating from their dark eyes spoke it all. It took awhile for Thaletas to really understand what Alexios meant. His lips curved into a sly smile upon realising.

Thaletas pecked the corner of his lips, drifting his short kisses to his earlobe before whispering deeply. “Are you always this needy?”

Alexios let out for what it seems like a chuckle and undignified snort, giving the man a smirk, eyeing him from top to bottom sinfully. “Only with you.”

Thaletas slid his hand to his waist, trailing wet kisses down his jaw to his neck. He grinned. “ _Good_.”

 

* * *

 

The sun was slowly and growing more brighter in the west, it's light shining from Mount Taygetos and onto Sparta - the afternoon drifting into the evening and somewhere isolated from the busy bustling city was where the two lovers spent their time with each other.

Quiet moans and sudden sharp breaths could be heard from afar but both of them didn't care, they were too engrossed with each other to care for the outside world. Inside the same tent they shared that night stood there Alexios, furrowing his brows in frustration and pleasure, his mouth opened to let out grunts and whimpers.

Alexios was pulling onto his lover's hair, accidentally messing up his braids due to tugging too hard as he watched his length disappear into his mouth. His legs trembled from holding up to legs for too long, it was too much for him. He gritted his teeth as well as he clenched his jaw listening to the slick, squelching noises from the general's mouth.

“T-Thale.. _Ah_ -Thaletas-” He struggled to make out his words, holding up himself by his elbows. The familiar fire pooling low in his abdomen, he lets out short breaths, pushing the man's head down as he bucked his hips.

Thaletas hummed, the vibrations sending right up to Alexios's erection. He can feel the cock in his mouth growing harder and the bitter taste of percum down his throat - it was delightful. Every part of Alexios was delightful, beautiful, gorgeous. Even his moans sounded pretty. He hears a mumble of Greek curses from the man under him, he couldn't help the amused smile as he sucked him off, the pride swelling in his chest. He kept his hold onto the man, one hand pressing him hips down from bucking up while the other one strokes his thighs, spreading them nicely for him.

Thaletas pulled out the length to lick a stripe on the side before licking off the white transparent liquid dripping from the tip. He then took the cock back into his mouth even further, until the very tip was at the back of his throat. He hears a choked noise from Alexios in response, he assumed that he was feeling good by the hears of it. He held on the urge to gag as Alexios tugs onto his hair even harder, pushing him.

“Thaletas. Thaletas.. Th-Thaletas, no more-” Alexios moans desperately, pulling the man by his hair to stop his actions even further. “Please fuck me.”

Thaletas wipes off the drool left on his chin, clearing his throat. He climbs on the mercenary, staring down to his desperate lustful expression, he shakes his head, chuckling. “Impatient.”

Alexios pouts, his face heating up, pulling on his hair harder. Thaletas smirks, the mercenary only pulls the man into another hot kiss to wipe the dirty smirk off his face. Their saliva and their breaths mashed up into the kiss, making it messy. They both moaned into their mouths as their bare cocks made contact with each other, they peeled their lips from the kiss, the wanted noises seethe through their teeth. Thaletas reaches for the olive oil next to them before an idea pops up into the general's mind.

“Alexios.” He whispered, catching the man's attention. “I want to see you fuck yourself.”

Alexios give in to thought before whimpering, nodding quickly to oblige, clearly desperate to fastening things up. He gulped, receiving the vial of oil from his lover and he quickly graced himself from laying down. He poured the oil onto his fingers, pouring more than he wanted to but it didn't matter. Balancing himself on his elbows, he rubbed the oil all over his fingers before immediately pushing a digit into himself.

Thaletas watches his change of expression on his lover, the pleasure on his face fulfilling his fantasies, his own cock throbbing just by gazing at his lover fuck himself for him. His hand drifted to his dick, pumping himself torturously to the same pace Alexios was using.

Alexios shuts his eyes close for a moment, taking in the moment of the feeling before opening his eyes to Thaletas’ eyes boring his gaze on him, he glanced to his hand giving himself a few strokes. He could feel the snark coming back to him as he entered a second digit into himself, stretching himself. “Enjoying the view?” He purred sultry, licking his lips as he gave a smirk.

Thaletas breathed heavily, his eyes glancing back and forth to his eyes and to his fingers. He leaned closer, his forehead resting on his temple, squeezing his eyes shut as he quickened his pace to his pumps. Alexios does as well, thrusting his two fingers faster inside - he moaned against his lover's forehead.

Alexios soon adds the third finger, now laying back his head on the pillows, hoarsely letting out his groans loudly of Thaletas’ name for the Gods to hear. He feels Thaletas placing his head on his chest, giving him small kisses on his collarbone. The general stops his hand from pumping himself to the brink, he guides the head of his cock hesitantly to Alexios’ fingers.

Alexios catches the gist, pulling out the digits slowly out of him. He stopped for a moment and grins mischievously as an idea pops up into his head, he turned his body around - stomach facing down, his head buried into the pillows, letting Thaletas have an amazing view of his backside. He hears a sharp inhale from him, he almost chuckles at the sound of it. He turns his head to meet with the general's dark gaze, spreading his knees on the bedding. He was aware that the precum seeping out from his cock was staining the sheets under him - he whimpered as he felt the roughness of the fabric against his dick. He raises his hips to the man behind him, ass in the air, letting know for his lover to quickly get on with it already.

“You're really trying to kill me, Alexios.” Thaletas groans, holding his lover's hips steady - he rubbed the tip of his cock between the cheeks, groping his ass delicately in his hands meanwhile his cock teases the outer circle of the hole. Alexios only laughs, moaning sinfully when the head rubs against him. He lets the general to enter him. The pain lingers and it subsided, Alexios feels himself tipping dangerously over to his point just by in contact with his lover's cock in him. He lets a breathy groan, exhaling for a moment, pushing his hips down onto the cock. All he could think was the pleasant rush running through his body as sweat covers a layer on his naked body, he looks over to Thaletas’ face, eyes closed shut, concentrating hard.

After settling into Alexios, the general bit his lips hard, the muscles trapping up his cock so nicely around him. He felt so warm, so tight, so good. Thaletas could even feel his lover's pulse when he's inside him. He starts to move, his fingers clenching on the man's hips.

“Gods, Alexios-” Thaletas moans, shaking. He wastes no time and starts to quicken his pace - faster and stronger.

Alexios hums with satisfaction - the immediate pace making him feel so good, he rolled his head on the pillow, moans spilling out.

“Yes, yes, y-yes- Ah, _fuck_ -” Alexios stammers, his noises muffled into the pillow, he grips the soft bedding tightly into his fists. Crying as Thaletas brushes against his prostate, he begged for him to thrust particularly there. Thaletas listened to his lover's pleas obediently, searching for the same sweet spot. On one of his hard thrusts, Alexios whimpers, his voice drained as he hit the spot again.

Thaletas is welcomed with a needy Alexios moaning, " _there, right there"_. He quickly pressed his chest onto the man's back, kissing the exposed red scars. He rushed his pace, snapping his hips fast against the prostrate. He leaves bite marks and bruises on his skin, the newly marks painting a beautiful little masterpiece along with the battle scars on Alexios’ back. He growled, almost animalistic - feeling his lover tighten around his cock with hunger. He ghosted his fingers on the man's stomach, reaching for his leaking cock that was ignored.

Alexios tensed up, his neglected cock twitching in excitement in his lover's fingers, he grounded his hips against the palm of his hand. The general lightly tracing the veins on the sides, fumbling with his balls then pumping him harshly - the already dripping precum only spurting more.

“Thaletas, n-not yet.. ngh-” Alexios says but his hips kept moving, he couldn't stop. He'll end up coming too early and they had the whole evening waiting for them, the night was so young.

“Wait-” Alexios stops for moment, the single word making his lover freeze his actions in caution - fearing that he might've hurt him only to watch the _misthios_ pull away from the cock, whimpering pathetically at the empty feeling of Thaletas not inside him. He turned his body back to his original position - his back on the sheets, his chest pressed against his lover's. The man spreads his legs for him, ready to be devoured.

Thaletas doesn't hesitate, he guided his length back into the tight embrace, moaning. The new position giving them the advantage for the both of them to their complete comfort in each other's arms - and subsequently, they automatically wrapped their arms around their bodies. Alexios clinging onto the man above him into a tight hug, letting his head rest against the pillow space next to his own head. Thaletas on the other hand, wraps his arm under the mercenary's neck - hand resting under his head while the other arm was hooked onto the the man's leg, bringing it to lower back, making it easier for the general to fuck him better.

The _misthios_ lustfully whispered into the general's ear, giving occasional licks in his earlobe tease him even further. “You fuck me so good, Thaletas.” He moans, crying his name.

 _He's really testing me_. Thaletas thought, grunting as his cock throbbed harder inside of his lover. He bites Alexios’ earlobe, whispering demands for him to behave. He grips his hips, digging his nails into his skin - he was sure that it would definitely leave marks. He searched the same sweet spot that drove his lover crazy, he shifted his hips and rolled down his thrusts more slowly and sensually. He was greeted with a long, drawn out moan from Alexios.

Thaletas gives a breathy chuckle, pulling his face up to share an open mouth kiss, their tongues shoved down into each other's throats. They pulled away from the kiss, their saliva connecting from their tongues. Thaletas rolled his hips into Alexios’ prostate, smooching down the marks on his lover's neck.

“Faster.” Alexios murmured, tightening his muscles around his dick. He grumbled under his breath, hissing through his teeth as Thaletas pressed onto his prostate. “Please. I can't take it anymore.” He cried, pushing his luck by begging, grinding his hips up and down on the cock.

Thaletas feels a stir in his lower stomach, the familiar fire rumbling. He was close and so was Alexios, he snapped his hips into him - stuttering out his name. The mercenary jerked in response, throwing his head back.

Alexios looks his blurry, half-lidded eyes up to Thaletas, watching as his expression changes. He was so fascinated of how he's the only one able to make him like this - that he had the privilege to see how beautiful he is under the mask of a general. With the surging energy flowing through his body, he panted - cupping his lover's freckled face. “T-Thaletas.. Look at me. Please-”

Thaletas opened his eyes to share eye contact with Alexios, muffled grunts and groans through his bitten lips. He feels the sweet soft caress of Alexios’ rough hand on his face, his heart bursts in happiness. He thought, there wasn't a single person in the world that the general could think he would be with anyone else except for Alexios. They shared a knowing look with each other - the unsaid words through their shared bodies.

_I love you._

Alexios could feel the tears in the corner of his eyes, his chest was feeling tight - like his heart was clenching inside. Words couldn't explain their undying love for each other but they knew, they knew so well. A single tear drops out from his eyes from the side but Alexios was quick to wipe them before more come out. The memories of the time they spent together was coming back to his head.

Alexios came first, splurging all over his chest and on Thaletas’ as well, everything around him, everything cutting into white noise in his ear. His vision darkens as he exchanged their last messy kiss. Thaletas came right after, the spring coiling tightly in his stomach before it was released, filling his lover up to the brim. He moaned out a mixture of curses and Alexios’ name into the kiss, breathing heavily through his mouth.

The two took a moment to catch their breaths, their lips still connected and the kiss continued, intimately. Alexios weakly brushes his lover's sweat on his forehead, pulling his lips away from the other's and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead before wrapping his arms around the general's shoulders.

The general hummed, pulling out of Alexios before plopping down onto his chest. His head nuzzling into his lover's neck, the stumble on his chin tickling his forehead. His eyelids were drooping tiredly, letting out a yawn - all his energy was drained for the whole night.

“Are you okay?” Alexios whispers, drawing random circles on his back - it only made Thaletas even sleepier. But he couldn't afford to sleep now, not when he had the chance to spend every last minute with his lover - before he leaves. There was suddenly a lump in his throat just thinking about it.

“It's nothing.” He said but Alexios could clearly see through his lies.

“You're thinking too loud - I know something is on your mind.” Alexios argued, his hand now stroking his back, tracing his scars that were a constant reminder of everything he's done.

Thaletas smiled sadly. “I was just… thinking about what you said earlier.” The thought troubled his mind briefly, it would be a torturous wait but he knew that Alexios would come back.

The misthios only frowned, his hand searched for Thaletas’ hand and found it before he could even look down, their fingers intertwined. His other hand that was wandering on the man's body reached up to rub his tired eyes, the back of his hand resting on his face, closing his eyes for a moment.

“I'll miss you.” Alexios mutters, kissing on top on his head, nuzzling his nose into his hair.

“Me too.” Thaletas sighs shakily, his fingers tightly clenching his hand. He felt the man shift so that he was lying by his side, facing him - their fingers still intertwined.

 "I'll write letters to you, I'll make sure to always remember you in my travels." Alexios confessed, leaned closer until both of their noses were touching.

The lump in Thaletas' throat only grew heavier, he couldn't explain how much this meant to him. His heart was making the same flutter everytime this happens - he's never felt this happy in life before. He shared another tender kiss before whispering a  _thank you._

Alexios then wrapped his arms around the man, settling in comfortably cuddling before closing his eyes. He felt the man tighten around his embrace around him, tucking his head into his collarbone. Without even knowing it, the two of them shared a knowing phrase in their hearts.

_I love you._

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my headcanon in this is that I'd like to think these two like to switch when they have sex, they don't care who's on top or bottom, as long they're both satisfied and each other are happy, that's enough <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The goodbye.

“Alexios.”

_I'll miss you._

“Alexios.”

_Me too._

“...Alexios?”

_I'll write letters to you, I'll make sure to always remember you in my travels._

Alexios snapped out of his stupor, realising that he was spacing out. He looked around his surroundings - he was sitting idly with his mother, right in front of their yard leading to his childhood home. A hand reached up to his shoulder, squeezing softly. He looked over to his mother's worried expression.

“Is there something wrong, my lamb?” Myrrine caressed the man's face motherly, watching as his face shook his head defensively and scoffed.

“It's nothing, _mater_.” He smiled to her, leaning his head into his mother's warm hand. She gave the boy a cautious look - not taking the bait that easily.

“You've been acting strange since this morning. Is there something on your mind?” Looks can be deceiving, she was extremely perceptive. Myrrine wasn't the leader of Naxos for nothing after all, she could exactly tell when something was wrong.

And Alexios had things he wanted to talk about - he just wasn't sure how his mother would take it. After waking up in the tent this morning, Alexios said his goodbyes to his lover, the agonizing pain lingered in his chest, settling uncomfortably there and staying there. The feelings inside of him were stirring him up and it was confusing him.

“I'm alright.” He shook it off, hoping to drop the topic as a certain Spartan entered his mind. How was he going to explain to his mother about Thaletas?

“You know you can tell me anything, Alexios.” Myrrine kept pushing, hoping to get something out of his son that made him look so empty all morning. The Cult and Kassandra were enough burden on the boy's shoulders, she wanted to know what's wrong. She gave a playful smile at him, raising a brow. “Is this about a girl-”

Alexios shook his head. “N-No, _mater_. Really, it's no-”

“-or a boy?” She finished. The mercenary turned to his mother with wide eyes in shock or in utter embarrassment, his words completely cut off while his face tinted in a light red colour. Her smile only grew wider. “Judging from your reaction, I'm guessing I'm right.” She giggled.

“I-I-” Alexios mumbled, scratching his head in shame. His eyes trained off somewhere else, somehow trying to change the topic as quickly as he could. He exchanged a panicked look in his eyes with his mother's playful ones but there was nothing he could do - the damage has already been done. All he could do is try to talk about it with his mother.

“... How did you know?” He sighed, his shoulders slumping in defeat. The blood rushing to colour the tips of his ears.

“A mother's intuition, my dear son.” She chuckled, reaching for the man's hand, squeezing it in reassurance. Her laughter died down, pursing her lips at her son's worried face.

“What can you tell me about this young man?” She whispered, keeping a safe stance - she didn't want to force for her son to talk about anything uncomfortable to him.

Alexios hesitated, the pace of his heart quickening. He glanced over to his mother, a genuine and almost comforting look on her face.

“... He's a Spartan general. We met back at Delos when I ran into him fighting against some Athenians.” He carefully said, his eyes staring off into space again. His mind slowly drifted to Thaletas’ cheerful and smiling face, the same fuzzy feeling in his stomach bubbled. He sighed deeply.

“He means alot to me, mater.” Alexios rubbed his face in slight frustration. “Everytime I look at him, it feels like my heart is beating out of my chest. I promised him that I would be always by his side but how can I do that when I'm constantly travelling?”

Myrrine kept quiet, watching as his disgruntled son stressed out every detail. She reached for his knee, looking at him. “Do you love him?” she said bluntly.

Alexios turned his head to face his mother with wide eyes again, wondering how his mother could capture and detect all of his problems so easily, she was truly an astonishing woman. Nonetheless, as if his face couldn't get any more redder than before, he stuttered out an answer.

“I-I do. More than ever.” He sheepishly replied, looking down to his feet. “But he doesn't know that.”

Myrrine hears the deep sigh of relief released from the mercenary, her expression changes into something more perplexed. “How long has this been going on?”

A moment of silence, Alexios seemed unsure, unconfident, insecure. “Months.” He answered curtly.

“So, what's the problem?” She raised a brow.

Silence again, the _misthios_ sat uncomfortably. “I don't know. I've never knew what it felt like to feel this strongly to someone. He makes me so happy.”

“Alexios…” Myrrine holds both of his son's hands, she realizes that he's shaking.

“I don't want to leave him. Let alone, _lose_ him. I want… to be together with him. Officially.” Alexios grips his mother's hands, his heart hammering in his ribcage wildly.

“Then do so! What's stopping you?” Myrrine smiled, a surge of energy rushed through her. Of course, she is ecstatic that her son had finally fell in love with someone.

Alexios grumbles, pouting childishly as he looked away. “I-I don't know what to say to him.”

The older woman just chuckles, smiling widely. She pinches the man's cheek, rubbing the cute pout on his lips. He winced at the grip, letting out a whine and an “ _ow_ ”, his face heating up again.

“Just be yourself. Follow your heart. The Gods work in mysterious ways and they will keep a special eye on you.” She then patted the man's cheek that she had just pinched.

_Follow my heart?_

Alexios contemplates, not sure how to reply to such wording like that. He watches her mother stand up, pulling him up from sitting - her coy smile back on her face. “In the mean time, introduce me this general. I want to see what kind of man that stole my son's heart.” She giggles.

Alexios furrowed his brows, digging his face into his hands while the embarrassment swallows him up. “ _Mater_ , please.”

She only laughed in response, dragging his son away. “Just think about it okay? Come, my lamb. There is much to do before you set sail.”

 

* * *

 

 

Alexios parts with his mother, promising her that he would be safe on his journeys. With their last tight embrace, Myrrine pecked her son's cheek lovingly. “Be careful.”

Alexios nodded, smiling softly. He mounts Phobos, giving one last look to his mother and raised a hand to wave goodbye to her before trotted away from her. He knows his mother is capable of taking care of herself, she is a strong woman. He has no doubt that she will inspire so many people on Naxos.

The mercenary rode his horse through Lakonia with a strange emotion filling up his chest, he rubs his chest, preferably his heart in confusion. His mind drifts back to the Spartan general, their last night together, their unsaid words to each other, their heavy atmosphere when he left the tent this morning.

_I love you._

Alexios sighs for the fifth time today, his eyes steering away from the road.

He loves him. He _loves_ Thaletas.

The strange uncomfortable feeling in his chest suddenly disappears and was replaced with a more hopeful and knowing feeling. He wants to be optimistic about this, somehow trying to think of a plan to tell Thaletas when he meets him again.

Alexios nears the port, the Adrestia in sight from a few yards away - its sails almost flowing beautiful. He smells the salty sea air around him as he entered the busy port. He was about to slide off his horse when something or someone caught his eye from the corner of his surroundings. He looks over to the familiar blood red signature colour of a few Spartan soldiers.

One of them that definitely Alexios can immediately spot.

Instinctively, his legs moved as quick as he can. His eyes only targeted on one person and one person only. He didn't care he was bumping into people, the beating of his hopeful heart was louder in his ears than the voices around him. As he got closer, he definitely confirmed it.

Thaletas’ braids were too easy as he stood out like a sore thumb, he had his helmet tucked between his arms. He was faced in front, his gaze watching the sea and the Adrestia - a few of his men surrounding him in protection. Alexios gazes him from the back of his head, he gulped nervously.

Why is he so nervous for? His hands were starting to get sweaty, the pooling in his stomach was unbearable for a second.

He took a deep breath before approaching silently behind the general. He coughs, catching the man's attention. “Thaletas?”

Alexios swore that he saw the general's shoulders twitched, he was greeted with the same honey brown eyes that he fell deeply into. He found himself mesmerised with the beauty of his shocked expression as he faced him. His eyes were slightly widened, his brows raised. With his trembling heart, he asked. “What are you doing here?”

Thaletas’ lips curved into a nervous smile, almost adorable. “I came to bid goodbye, of course.”

“Oh.” Alexios lamely said, his face heating up again. His mind went blank for second, Thaletas’ smile completely caught him off guard. How can a man look so beautiful? He scratched his head, responding to him with a stupid wide smile on his face.

“I… hope you come back safely, Alexios. I wish the best of luck.” Thaletas hesitates, he managed to get his words out. Alexios wasn't stupid, he could tell that the general was being wary around his words when he's around his men, he could tell the underlying tone of his words - he was holding back.

Alexios nods, the strongest urge to kiss him right there, right now. He stopped himself. Instead, he gives out his hand to shake hands. “Thank you.”

Thaletas accepts the hand and shakes it, his fingers gripping on his a bit too tightly, the lingering touch stayed there, sending chills down their spines. Alexios hopes to pull him closer to him, wanting desperately to hold him, to touch him, to kiss him. His thoughts were suddenly disturbed with a yell of Barnabas on the Adrestia, calling out to him.

“Alexios, my boy! The ship isn't going to sail itself, you know! Come now!” Barnabas waved to the man all the way from the captain's deck. His loud voice catching the attention of onlookers near his ship.

He sighed, he hears a hearty chuckle from the general. He didn't realize that their hands were still holding, he lets go of the general's hand.

“It seems you must go now, Alexios.” Thaletas smiled sadly, the tone of his voice strained and forced.

“Y-Yes.” Alexios mumbled, looking away. His heart was starting to get heavy, he didn't know what to do. Every being and fiber of his body was screaming at Alexios to _do something._ Cowardly, he gave his last smile to him, nodding to him. “ _Chaire_ , Thaletas.”

The _misthios_ forced his body to move, to turn away from the general's gaze, his weak legs walked away slowly on the creaky bridge of the wooden port. He gave a last split-second look to Thaletas, he saw the sadness in his expression on his face, the smile turned into a frown. He kept walking, towards the ship. His hands were fisted against his sides, he didn't even realise that he was tremendously shaking.

He didn't want to leave, he didn't want to. He didn't want to leave Thaletas’ side, he _promised_ him.

“Alexios, wait!”

Alexios turned his head back, completely stopping in his tracks to look back at the general's call. It was like he was waiting for him to say something. He shared a knowing gaze with him, Thaletas was walking slowly towards him. His eyes were shining with emotion as he opened his mouth to say something.

“Were the fates right to bring us back together again?” He almost whispered, his voice so vulnerable and his shoulders slumped. The look, the _look_ that Thaletas gave him. It was something so deep, so heartfelt, everything filled in into that one look.

Alexios couldn't breath, he felt like he couldn't breathe at all. Something immediately triggered inside him.

_I love you. I love you so much. It hurts._

_Fuck this._ Alexios thought, the nerves in his legs let him run back to the general. He pulls the man's face close and gives him a deep kiss, he pressed his lips so hard against his lover's lips - he didn't want to forget this moment. He could feel Thaletas melt into his arms, kissing him back with the same amount of strength into it. He wrapped his arms around the general's shoulders, bringing him closer.

Alexios could hear audible gasps from Thaletas’ men sitting by, he didn't care, _he didn't care at all_. Nothing else mattered more than the man in front of him right now.

They pulled away, resting their foreheads against each other, their noses touching. Alexios takes a deep breath, letting it out, relief filling his chest. He shakes his head. “I love you, Thaletas.”

Thaletas sighs in relief as well, laughing gleefully - the most beautiful and largest smile placed on his face. “You don't know how long I've been waiting for you to say that, Alexios.”

Alexios laughs, he couldn't stop smiling. He can hear the man's heart beating so fast, it matches the same pace his heart was beating. He brushes his fingers against his freckled face gently.

“I love you too.” Thaletas whispered, a satisfied and contented smile presented on his face. Alexios inhaled sharply, finally able to hear those words out of his lover's mouth - it felt so good to hear them.

They shared a tight hug - begging for each other to never let go.

“I know it's hard, Thaletas. I'll come back, I will always come back.” Alexios promises, nuzzling deeper into him, taking his scent. Their armour was a slight barrier between them but it didn't matter. “I'll fight like _hell_ just be in your arms like this again.”

Thaletas only nodded, pulling away from the embrace to stare into his eyes again, it was full of love. “As do I.”

Alexios cups the general's face, giving him a soft kiss on his forehead and then to his lips, letting it linger longer there.

“I love you.” Thaletas whispered again, turning to kiss the warm hand on his face. “Stay safe, my love.”

“I love you too. And - I will.” The misthios smiled, finally, finally letting go of each other. He already misses his touch.

Alexios places his gaze on the general, turning away for a moment and looked at him again as he made his way to his ship and climbed his way to the captain's deck where Barnabas and Herodotos were waiting for him. He doesn't spare a moment as the whispers around his crew began buzzing, he was completely aware that he kissed the man in public, where everyone can see - he didn't give the slightest damn. He reaches the deck, where he hears Barnabas and Herodotos walking up to him, trying to say something. But it fell deaf into Alexios’ ears, he only sees Thaletas on the port. Both of them sharing a smile, it was bittersweet to be so far apart from each other but their hearts were always near.

He raised his hand, waving to his lover. He watches as the general does the same, mouthing along the lines of “I love you, Alexios” for only their understanding. Alexios laughs, mouthing back the same words - he can feel his heart bursting in so many good ways.

Eventually, the Adrestia undocks itself from the port, the ship slowly moving away from the Spartan grounds. Both Barnabas and Herodotos share a look, realising that their captain’s gaze focusing back to the port until it was out of sight.

Barnabas smiled, shaking his head. “Ah, young love.” The old man has never seen the boy look so happy with a stupid lovestruck smile plastered on his face. The historian beside him agreed, chuckling before patting the mercenary on the back.

**Author's Note:**

> please follow me on my twt account @h0seokkk thank u i love ac and these two have completely captured my heart


End file.
